Favorite Day
by troypazash
Summary: A little Mother's Day one-shot, take a glimpse at a few of Sharpay's favorite Mother's Days from the past. Somewhat of prequel to my other fic, Finding Our Way. Troypay of course!


**Ok, so this is my last one shot before an actual update on Finding Our Way. I wanted to do another holiday one-shot and since Mother's Day is here, I thought this was the perfect opportunity. Also, this is a prequel of sorts from Finding Our Way, so those of you reading that get some extra doses of the wonderful Evan, Ella and Aidan. And if you're not reading Finding Our Way, you should lol.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything HSM related but the Bolton kids are all mine!**

* * *

"Ok my big guys, lets get this party started," Troy looked down at the twins who were respectively sitting in a bouncy seat and baby swing next to the kitchen table. Troy couldn't help but smile at his children, they were barely two months old but here they were, wide awake and alert as ever watching, almost with a look of amusement, as their daddy scrambled around the kitchen (a room that he was not too familiar with in their house) trying to make the perfect breakfast for his perfect wife. Troy was grabbing the milk and eggs when Sharpay walked down the stairs into the kitchen still in her pink flannel pajamas. "Get out!"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay looked up just as she was about to grab Ella out of her bouncy seat.

"You need to get out of the kitchen!" Troy exclaimed just as Sharpay was about to open her mouth in protest; she definitely did not look happy at being ordered away from her babies. "Your children are making you a wonderful Mother's Day breakfast!"

Sharpay's face suddenly softened and a smile graced her face. "They are, are they?"

"They are but only if you get back in bed," Troy grinned back at her.

"I guess that can be arranged," Sharpay kissed the tops of both of her babies' heads since this was the first time she had seen them that morning. "And when can I expect breakfast?"

"Um," Troy shrugged. "How about a half an hour, it is their first time after all. They're new at this Mother's Day stuff."

Sharpay giggled, "I guess I can snooze until then."

"Perfect, they're going to serve you in bed too, they've got it all planned out," Troy replied.

"I'll be waiting," Sharpay said before she exited the kitchen and hurried up the back stairs again.

"Phew, close call guys," Troy said to the twins, who at that moment both happened to be very interested in their feet. "I needed a little back up there guys, you didn't say anything." Troy looked at them and laughed before giving them kisses as well. He loved his children with all of his heart. And although he'd only been a father for about two months, he couldn't imagine his life without them.

Since Troy was a whiz at making pancakes, one of his only cooking specialties, it didn't take long to make them. Once he was finished, he got caught up with a stinky diaper change and a messy spit up. Once the twins were all taken care of, he arranged Sharpay's pancakes on their fancy wedding china. He placed the plate on a tray along side a glass of orange juice, a cup of fruit, and a small bouquet of lilies, which were Sharpay's favorite flower.

"What do you think guys? How does everything look?" Troy looked to the twins and was happy to see them both smiling up at him. It was a miracle that he'd gotten them to stay in their bouncy seat and swing for so long. Normally one of them would have had a crying meltdown by now but so far so good. "Perfect huh, I think Mommy's going to love it; you guys did an excellent job! Let's head upstairs…now, how are we going to do this?" Troy knew that he would not be able to take the twins upstairs and Sharpay's breakfast tray at the same time. He decided to keep the twins where they were for now so he could bring up the breakfast. "Ok Daddy will be right back," Troy said to the twins who had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "And don't go anywhere," he laughed to himself, knowing very well that the two month olds were not going anywhere considering they could barely lift their heads up yet.

Troy grabbed the tray and hurried up the back stairs located in the kitchen. Sharpay didn't like leaving the twins unattended very long, despite the fact that they were strapped in and couldn't crawl yet. He put the tray on the side table in the hallway across from the master bedroom. Then he ran back down the stairs to grab his kids. Troy had no problem carrying both twins up the stairs at once. Although when they had first been porn he had been petrified holding them one on one but now he was an old pro. Once Troy made it upstairs, he opened the double doors and walked into his bedroom. Sharpay's eyes immediately opened and smiled at the sight of her husband and beautiful babies. She never really went back to sleep after she came upstairs, instead she just rested her eyes while she waited for her family.

"Ella and Evan are ready for you now," Troy grinned as he walked over to his wife's side of the bed.

"Oh good," Sharpay took Ella out of his hands and kissed her little head of blonde hair.

Troy placed Evan on his back next to Sharpay and grabbed a pillow to place next to him just in case, so he wouldn't roll off the bed. "Be back in a sec."

"K," Sharpay cuddled Ella against her chest as she leaned down to pick up Evan. She kissed his chubby cheeks and held him next to his sister. They both fit perfectly in her arms, like they had always belonged there.

"Your mothers day breakfast is served my love," Troy carried the breakfast tray inside and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm pancakes, what a shock," Sharpay laughed as she peered down at her breakfast.

"Hey now, Evan and Ella worked very hard on these. They were very excited to learn the recipe to my world famous pancakes," Troy 'defended' himself.

"I bet they were," Sharpay looked down at her beautiful babies and smiled. "They look wonderful, thank you. You two did an excellent job."

"That they did, I mean I knew they were wonderful and extremely intelligent but this just exceeds everything. What other two month olds do you know can make a mother's day breakfast? Just amazing."

Sharpay giggled, "We'll make millions if we put them on T.V. but we can discuss all that later because right now I'm starving."

Troy moved the tray over on the bed as Sharpay handed him the twins so she could eat her wonderfully prepared breakfast. She grabbed the tray and dug in while Troy watched with the twins in his lap.

"Mmm so good," Sharpay savored every sweet boy. "Did you eat yet?" Troy shook his head 'no.' "Here eat something," she offered him his fork.

"No these are just for you."

"But baby..."

"Nope, your pancakes, your very special Mother's Day."

Once Sharpay finished her breakfast she took the twins back and played with them for a little bit while Troy brought the remnants of her breakfast downstairs. He also did the dishes quickly because his wife hated a messy kitchen and today was all about pleasing her. He came back upstairs and couldn't help but smile as Sharpay sang to their children. Even though she was only singing "You are my sunshine" her voice was as sweet as ever.

"Encore," Troy clapped as he walked into their bedroom.

"And how long have you been standing there?"

Troy shrugged, "Not long but you sounded as beautiful as ever Pay," Sharpay blushed. "So who's ready for presents?"

"Presents?" Sharpay questioned, she was always ready for presents.

"Yup three presents, one from Evan, one from Ella, and one from their very handsome daddy!" Troy exclaimed as he walked into the walk in closet, searching for the gifts he hid from his nosy wife. It only took him a moment to find what he was looking for. He grabbed the three boxes and joined his family on the bed.

"Ok which one should I open first?" Sharpay asked excitedly as Troy placed the boxes down in front of her.

"Open Ella's first, you know she's just so impatient," Troy replied as he tickled his baby girl's little tummy, getting a little smile out of her.

"Kay," Sharpay grabbed the pink box that said to: mommy from: Ella. With lots of experience in the present opening department, Sharpay had the wrapping torn off in no time. "Oh, it's so beautiful," Sharpay admired the silver charm bracelet adorned with two sets of baby booties, one pink and one blue. "Thank you sweetheart," she kissed the top of Ella's head. "You have such good taste but I guess that's in your blood, huh. Okay buddy lets see what wonderful gift you got Mommy." Sharpay opened the second box just as quickly as the first. "Oh, it's gorgeous." She pulled out a necklace with a locket hanging from it. She carefully opened the locket and smiled at the pictures of Evan and Ella when they were just an hour old. "Troy…" She began her voice wavering with emotion.

"That's from Evan," Troy replied, trying to hide his smile. He was thrilled that she was so happy. "This one is from me and sorry it's not any jewelry or anything, nothing as nice as what the kids got you but it came from the heart."

"I'm sure it's wonderfully," Sharpay quickly wiped a tear away as she opened Troy's box which was bigger than the other two. "Oh Troy," Sharpay cried at the sight of the frame. Inside the frame were Evan and Ella's hand and footprints in blue and pink paint respectively. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"Well you are very welcome. The twins and I just wanted your first Mother's day to be as special as possible."

"It is, it's been wonderful."

"And it's not even over," Troy replied. "We've got a couple other surprises for you."

"I can't wait baby," Sharpay leaned over and gave her husband a passionate kiss.

Troy wasn't kidding when he said that her day wasn't over yet. He set her up with a very relaxing bath in their huge Jacuzzi tub. He lit candles and poured bath salts and bubbles in the tub. He also placed a glass of sparkling cider on the edge of the tub along with her favorite songs from her I-pod. After her bath was over, they went on a nice walk to their favorite area of the park, the pond. Troy brought along a light picnic lunch with all of Sharpay's favorite foods. They even fed the ducks while the twins napped in their stroller. After they walked back to their house, Sharpay talked to her mother, mother in-law and best friend Taylor who was also celebrating her first Mother's Day. Sharpay was able to relax once again as the twins fell asleep again and Troy started grilling outside. Sharpay was shocked when the doorbell rang; her parents, in-laws, brother, and best friends greeted her with smiles and lots of food. Troy had planned a BBQ for everyone which Sharpay immensely enjoyed. Once everyone finally left and the twins were in bed for at least half the night, Sharpay joined her husband in bed.

"Today was amazing!" She exclaimed as she cuddled up against him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Troy kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really did," Sharpay replied as she brought her hand up to her neck and touched her locket gently. "Thank you so much! This was the best Mother's Day I've ever had!"

"Baby this is the only Mother's Day you've ever had," Troy chuckled.

"Well it was still great," she joined him in laughing.

"Well you are going to have many great Mother's Days in the future, Evan and Ella will see to that."

"And their Daddy too," Sharpay leaned up and kissed her husband, it didn't take long for the kiss to become more passionate as their tongues danced a familiar dance. They both pulled away breathless but happy. "How ever are you going to top this next year?"

"Next year?" Troy questioned. "I guess it all depends on how my first Father's Day goes; if you deliver the goods, I might come through again for you next year," Troy laughed waiting for a response from his wife. When he didn't get one, he looked down, amazed to see that she had already fallen asleep. He gave her forehead a quick kiss before turning off the lights and pulling her closer so he could sleep as well. Today really had been a great day and nothing made him happier than seeing the joy on his wife's face. If it was up to him, it would be mother's day everyday just so he could see the beautiful smile on her wife's face.

* * *

Sharpay woke up and rolled over, seeing the other half of the bed empty. Although it wasn't too surprising, Troy was usually getting ready for work and almost out the door by the time Sharpay woke up. But today was different, it was the weekend, Sunday to be specific. Actually to be specific it was Mother's Day, which had always been a very special day to Sharpay and to her family as well. A smile spread across her face as she heard footsteps and the loud voices of her children and the quiet voice of her husband trying to tell her children to be quiet before they ruined the surprise. Sharpay quickly shut her eyes again, pretending to be asleep because Evan and Ella liked to surprise her.

"Ready?" Troy whispered behind the double doors of the master bedroom where his wife was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah!" five year old twins, Evan and Ella exclaimed.

"Yessie!" Aidan giggled in between Evan and Ella, the baby of the family was almost two and very excited to surprise him mommy.

"Ok let's go," Troy held the breakfast tray in one hand as he opened the door with the other.

The kids bolted in, Evan and Ella were first leaving their little brother toddling behind them. As soon as they made it to the king-sized bed, they climbed on and yelled "Happy Mother's Day!"

" 'Appy Mudder Day!" Aidan shouted as loud as he could.

Sharpay's eyes flew open in 'shock.' "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, much to the delight of her children. "It's Mother's Day already, my goodness, I forgot."

Troy chuckled at her reaction as he placed the tray on the bedside table; he knew Sharpay lived for Mother's Day. It was all she could talk about this past week but Troy knew she was only playing for the benefit of their kids. Aidan was having trouble getting up on the bed so he decided to give his little guy a little bit of help. "Here buddy," Troy lifted him up onto the bed where Sharpay was currently sitting up in bed and hugging the twins. It didn't take long for Aidan to wiggle his way in between them and get his own hug and kiss from his mommy.

"Hi baby," Sharpay greeted her youngest and pulled him into her lap.

"Daddy give Mommy her breakfast before it gets cold," Ella told Troy.

"I'm coming princess," Troy grabbed the tray once again and placed it down in front of Sharpay. Ella moved herself to sit in Troy's lap while Evan stayed next to his mother.

"Hmm, pancakes, fruit, orange juice, lilies…déjà vu," Sharpay laughed as Troy winked at her. "Well everything looks so delicious."

"Wanna eat da pancakes too," Aidan pointed to Sharpay's plate and opened his mouth.

"You already had plenty of pancakes buddy," Troy chuckled as Aidan pouted. "These are for Mommy, it's her special day."

"Mudder Day!" Aidan exclaimed proudly, he knew exactly what day it was. His big brother and sister had explained it very clearly to him the other day.

"Mommy, I stirred the pancake batter all by myself," Evan announced as he watched his mother enjoying her breakfast.

"You did?" Sharpay asked as Evan nodded. "Well no wonder they taste extra delicious today."

"Mommy I put your fruit in your favorite bowl," Ella added, not to be outdone by her brother.

"Thank you baby, that was so thoughtful of you," Sharpay smiled at her little girl as she continued her breakfast.

"Aidan didn't do anything," Ella said. "He's too little."

"Oh now that's not true, he picked the fruit for your fruit salad," Troy replied. "He was quite helpful, weren't you buddy?"

"Mommy wikes nanas!" Aidan clapped in his mother's arms.

"That's right Mommy likes bananas a lot," Sharpay grinned as she kissed his little blonde head before eating a piece of banana.

Once breakfast was over Evan and Ella wanted to give Sharpay their presents.

"We'll be right back," Evan said as he and Ella ran out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Sharpay questioned as Troy crawled across the bed to sit by her and Aidan.

"I have no idea," Troy replied honestly. "They got you their own presents this year, no help from Daddy whatsoever."

"Aww that's so sweet."

Evan and Ella came back into the room quickly. Evan was holding a box and a card while Ella just held a card in her little hands.

"Ok I'm going first," Ella ran to Sharpay while Evan hopped up on the bed next to Troy. "I made you this at school Mommy!"

"Sweetie it's beautiful," Sharpay beamed at the pink construction paper card, covered in hearts, tons of stickers and a great big 'I love you' "I love it, thank you so much. This is a great present."

"But I'm not finished Mommy!" Ella pouted her famous pout, similar to that of her mother's.

"Oh sorry honey, carry on," Sharpay felt bad for interrupting.

"Ok, I'm ready," Ella smiled. "Eh hum," She cleared her throat. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away," she sang.

"Yay!" Troy clapped once she was finished, along with Evan and Aidan.

"Mommy, did you like it?" Ella asked.

"I loved it! You were spectacular."

"Then why are you crying?" Ella questioned as she looked at her mother who had tears rapidly falling down her cheeks.

"Because that was so beautiful sweetie," Sharpay smiled as Troy chuckled. She elbowed him before continuing. "Sometimes Mommies cry when they're so happy like I am right now." Ella rushed to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Mommy!" Ella hugged her mother one more time.

"I love you too baby, so much," Sharpay whispered as they pulled away.

"Ok my turn," Evan crawled over to Sharpay and handed her his card. "I'm sorry that its blue but we ran out of red and pink when it was time to make my card."

"That's alright buddy, it's still beautiful," Sharpay replied. "Besides, I know how much you like blue."

"Here's my present now!" Evan exclaimed as he handed Sharpay his white box. "I didn't have time to wrap it up."

"That doesn't matter at all baby," Sharpay smiled as she opened the box. She pulled out a little homemade booklet made of multiple colors of paper. "Evan this is fantastic. Did you write this all by yourself?" Sharpay questioned as she flipped through the pages.

Evan nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I love it sweetheart," She leaned over and gave her son a hug and a kiss. Evan read the short book to her, written about their family. "Thank you so much Evan, that was so great. You guys gave me the best presents a Mommy could ask for."

"You're forgetting Aidan, he picked a present for you too and all by himself I must add," Troy smiled.

"Mommy pwesent!" Aidan clapped.

"Let's get Mommy's present big guy," Troy grabbed Aidan from his wife's arms and walked into his closet. He grabbed a big gift bag and a card from the back of his closet. Aidan held the bag as they came back into the bedroom. They sat back down on the bed and Aidan handed Sharpay his present.

"Mommy here dis for you," Aidan smiled as Sharpay took the bag.

"Thank you honey," Sharpay said as she pulled the bag open a bit and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear.

"Mommy wike Mr. Bear?" Aidan questioned.

"Mommy loves Mr. Bear," Sharpay kissed Aidan's cheek.

"Mommy he picked that out because he likes teddy bears; you don't like teddy bears," Ella frowned, Aidan was just too little to understand in her opinion.

"Ella, I like teddy bears very much," Sharpay responded. "And Aidan did a very good job, he's not as old as you and Evan alright."

"I know, he's a baby," Ella sighed. "I'll help him next year."

"Ok Troy, give me your present," Sharpay giggled at her husband.

"And who says you get a present?" Troy questioned.

"Those new golf clubs you want for Father's Day, those only make it if I…"

Troy cut Sharpay off, "Oh look a present," He handed her the card in his hand.

"Why thank you," Sharpay opened the card with a little help from Aidan. Sharpay smiled as she read the thoughtful words on the inside. There was also another little card on the inside so she opened that too. It was a gift certificate to her favorite spa for a whole day of beauty and relaxation, which certainly did not come cheap. "Thanks Troy, this is so great."

"I figured you needed a day to yourself, things have been so crazy at the theater and here with the kids. I know that you don't have nearly as much time to yourself as you want," Troy added, "Oh and Taylor got one too so you guys can go together."

"And how did you convince Chad to spend that much money?" Sharpay chuckled.

"Oh I have my ways," Troy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eww, not so sure I want to know," Sharpay shuddered.

"Ok Mommy get dressed so we can go outside," Ella smiled as she quickly hopped off the bed.

"Yes ma'am," Sharpay saluted.

Ever since Sharpay's first Mother's Day, she had loved her children's hand and footprints. So they decided to do it every year except they did it as a family now. Troy set up all the paint and paper outside on the patio while Sharpay took a quick shower. Evan and Ella played with Aidan so Troy could set everything up. Once Sharpay was ready, all of the kids dipped their hands and feet in different colors of paint and made prints of their various body parts. Evan and Ella wrote their own names and little messages to Sharpay with Troy's spelling help. He also wrote Aidan's name for him seeing as how Aidan was just learning his ABCs and nowhere near reading and spelling.

After Troy got the kids clean again and rid of all the paint, they went on their annual walk to the park where they enjoyed a picnic lunch and fed the ducks at the pond. Aidan got a real kick out of the ducks and tried to run after all of them but fortunately for the ducks, hurricane Aidan was stopped by his father. They came back from lunch and Aidan took a nap while Evan and Ella each did something special and of their choice with their mother. Evan took Sharpay on a bug safari and showed her all of his favorite creatures outside. While Ella helped Sharpay plant pretty flowers in the backyard. Sharpay enjoyed the moments alone with her children; any chance to bond with the kids thrilled her. They had a BBQ for dinner and ate outside as the sun set and cast beautiful colors across the sky. They watched a little movie together before Troy and Sharpay put their kids to bed.

"Did you have a good day Pay?" Troy asked Sharpay as she joined him in bed after her nightly cleansing routine.

Sharpay nodded her head and straddled her husband in bed, "The best day! You and the kids are always so good to me."

"You deserve it Pay," Troy nuzzled her cheek before kissing it gently as his hands found the small of her back.

"We have the best kids in the world," Sharpay said dreamily as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"We do, don't we?" Troy grinned. "I had no idea what the kids had planned but I was blown away."

"Me too. So I know that it's my day and all but I actually have a present for you."

"My golf clubs already?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Nice try," Sharpay glared at him. "But those are your Father's Day present…if you're good that is."

"I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Good."

"You know you didn't need to get me anything. I love seeing you so happy on Mother's Day, that's all I need."

"Thank you Troy but I think this is the perfect time for this present."

"Alright then, hand it over," Troy chuckled.

"Its right here," Sharpay said as she smiled big. "Troy, I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Troy questioned as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god!" Without a second thought, he pulled her closer. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant," Sharpay nodded her head excitedly she began to cry.

"Oh baby," Troy couldn't stop smiling either as he pulled her into a warm and loving kiss.

"I know we never really decided as to whether or not we'd have another after Aidan but…"

"But this is fantastic," Troy pulled Sharpay's face into his hands. "We always wanted a big family."

"I know but three's a lot to handle already."

"What's one more?" Troy questioned. "We can do it Pay, no problem! Besides you hate odd numbers anyway, four is a great number."

Sharpay's sweet laugh filled the air, "You're right four is a much better number than three."

Troy nodded like a madman, he wanted to shout it from his rooftop. "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby!"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Troy," Sharpay said as she buried herself into his neck.

Troy kissed her head lovingly, taking in every wonderful piece of her before he spoke, "Happy Mother's Day Pay!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a little love! So for those of you reading Finding Our Way, you know that Troy and Sharpay only have three kids...not four. You'll find out about what happened in a few chapters...hehehehe! **


End file.
